Searching
by Meli
Summary: AU fic. CHAPTER TWO UP!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! The shikon no Tama has been stolen by Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha is off to get it back!!!
1. Default Chapter

Meli: I OWN NOTHING OK?!?! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!! But, do gimme some positive reviews, ideas, encouragement. If I get ten positive review I'll continue k?  
  
Hajime ran through the bushes, not caring a bit for the bushes and brances that snapped in his face. He dashed for the bone eaters well, hopeing against hope that Sesshoummaru-sama would be there. He could hear the persuit behind him, the villagers, and the preistess' pet youkai. He came into the clearing abrubtly, and continued running, he saw the dog youkai was there.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw him coming. He turned away from the oncoming human, pulling forth a short blade. "Do you have it?" he asked, calmly.  
  
"Yes mast--" His talk was silenced by the sickening snap as Sesshoumaru sliced through his spinal cord.off Hajime's head rolled from the body, his eyes staring, but filled with shock. Sesshoumaru took the package from Hajime's lifeless hand.  
  
"Pitiful scum." He sneered, kicking the head. "Human."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken was worried. "They will be here momentarily! Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"Don't worry Jaken. I do not fear my bother. He is only hanyou. We will leave, with this great treasure, if you so wish it." He could feel the power pulsing from the shikon no tama. He walked calmly from the forest, Jaken hurring ahead of him.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha skidded to a halt infront of Hajime's body. The head had rolled a few feet from the rest. He kicked the corpse. "Stupid idiot!" he shouted. "You just delivered the Shikon no tama to the worst possible person!" He cursed, and sniffed for the purfumed scent of his half brother. He waited angrily for Kikyo and the villagers. They burst into the clearing, pitchforks raised, ready to do battle. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. How stupid they where, thinking they could overpower a very powerful, full demon. Kikyo rushed to him, her eyes falling upon the body of the traitor, Hajime. She gently closed his eyes for a last time, and uttered a quick prayer for his soul.  
  
"Did he get away?" She asked, staring levelly into in his own eyes, sending shivers down his back.   
  
"Yes," Answered Inuyasha. "He got away, and our only chance to get it back is for me to follow his scent." Kikyo looked worried for him.  
  
"Won't he expect you to do that? Couldn't that be a trap?" He smiled. She worried for his safety. He swept her into a kiss.  
  
"Do not worry for me, my love." He murmured. "I will return with the shikon jewel, and my brother shall die, this I promise you." She still fretted.  
  
"Should I come with you? We could work together... To return it to the village..." He shook his head.  
  
"You are needed here, you know that! The villiage needs you more than I do!" She looked hurt, but knew he was right.  
  
"But, you should take somebody along with you! Someone you can trust to help you..." His face hardened into an emotionless mask.  
  
"There is no-one I trust aside from you. I will go alone."  
  
~End of Prologue~  
  
A/N: Whaddaya think? Can I get some positive reviews? Should I continue? Any ideas? 


	2. The Night

Meli: I own nothing. Barring, (of course) the characters that I have created. People have expressed worry as to the Kikyo/Inuyasha pairing. Fear not! I have plans for my little Inu- baby, and Kagome may make an appearance later on, but bear in mind this is before Kikyo died. (Maybe 51 years ago?)  
  
All reviews happily accepted. But, do gimme some positive reviews, ideas, encouragement. ^^;; I don't mind flames, as long as it's constructive criticism………  
  
~ ^_^ ~  
  
Inuyasha sat alone, nearly fifty miles away from Kikyo's village. He sighed. His brother now held his former object of desire. The Shikon no Tama. That hauntingly powerful jewel, which corrupted the power hungry souls of man and demon alike. It had been given to Kikyo, the famed priestess, so as to purify it. And now it was stolen by the being he feared most. Sesshoumaru.  
  
Silently, he stoked his small fire with a long stick, leaning back against a huge gnarly tree. It had been a long, hard days run, for he wanted to cover as much space as he could on the road to the place he knew Sesshoumaru was off too. Their birthplace, their late father's home. Slowly he fell into a restless sleep.  
  
~ o.O ~  
  
Sesshoumaru was also camped, only thirty miles ahead of him. He clutched the jewel to his breast. He was not sure it the pulsing was his heart or the formidable power of this wonderful jewel. He shivered with delight, so wanting to bond to the crystal, but he knew better. He had seen many powerful demons die because of this puny Shikon jewel. He had a plan though.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama! Inuyasha is after us! He is camped not thirty miles back!! Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Sesshoumaru smiled widely. Beautiful. His brother was off chasing him, leaving his village almost entirely undefended and himself no better. He truly was a pitiful, weak idiot.  
  
He appeared uninterested. "Why am I, the great Sesshoumaru, strongest, and smartest of the yokai, worried about my bastard half brother giving me chase?" He bit into the raw flesh of a human he had killed earlier. "This could be extremely amusing."  
  
Jaken shivered. Sometimes Sesshoumaru scared even him. Especially him.  
  
~ T_T ~  
  
Inuyasha woke with a start. The night was crisp, cold, and dark. He heard something in the woods behind his tree, something that was obviously trying to be quiet, and doing a rather good job, but had obviously not bargained for the dog boy's keen sence of hearing. He drew his blade, the tetsusaiga and stared at it in the light off the fire, pretending to have noticed nothing of the approaching personage. He marveled. They where being very quiet, and, not for the first (or last) time, he thanked the creator he wasn't a human. Dieing was not something he was planning to try, yet.  
  
He heard the person tense, as though they where planning to they to try to jump him from behind. *Feh*. He thought. *Amateur thieves, always think they can do things right… Does he even know who he's dealing with??*  
  
"Come out baka. If it not for the fact I had heard you, I would have smelt you by now, even in sleep," He Didn't move from his tree, but he heard the dumbfounded person jump in surprise. "Come and share my fire, I won't hurt you."  
  
Lie.  
  
He made a great show of sheathing his sword, to get the person to come to the fire. He wanted very much to punish the poor thing for its insolence.  
  
The person, hesitated, then strode into Inuyasha's clearing. The person looked around for a moment, and then rested it's eyes on Inuyasha. It's ears pricked. It's eyes narrowed, then widened. "YOU'RE A HANYOU!!!"  
  
Inuyasha stared back. His own ears pressed flat against his head, he attempted to sneer. "You appear to share my imperfection, wench."  
  
She sat down. Her own ears, whitch, frighteningly enough, appeared to be those of a dog as well. She had whitish hair, tinted slightly green. Her hair cascaded down her back, somewhat longer than Inuyasha's own. She looked to be his own age. Maybe a little younger. She also had the frighteningly demonic yellow eyes, which at the moment, where very wide. She wore an all-purpose kimono, green, which caused her to blend in nicely with the foliage. Inuyasha marveled at her. He didn't often meet fellow hanyou.  
  
"Give me your name, wench. Was it your mother, or your father?" He decided not to kill her straight away. She was pretty, but her strange similarity to him wouldn't allow him to kill her then and there, he wanted to know more. "They call me Inuyasha, and my father was yokai, now wench, tell me about yourself, or I'll kill you." 


End file.
